It Was Only One Lie
by xxdoncrazyxx
Summary: I SUCK AT THESE...Well its about a girl gets taken away by Itachi, he gives her everything, blah blah, and in the end there's a delightfully squimish twist. MUAHAHAHAHA, (I just put you off reading this, didn't I?)


GAH! MY FIRST STORY! AND I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE FANFICTION PROPERLY! Anyways I have a feeling I'm gonna get hated for writing

this. Im just trying this out okay!? ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!

**ONCE UPON A TIME...**

The little girl with mousy-brown hair stepped forward on to the street. She wasn't supposed to; the orphanage owener himself had said so, but the fact that all the people of the town were stumbling over each others feet from anxiety was making her nervous .. and curious. And so the latch to the tiny flat was opened and out she slipped. The people, she realised were all headed in one direction, she was swallowed into the crowd and dragged toward the town square. 'This must be it', she thought 'All the commotion'. Further ahead there was a line, men with something akin to whips ordered people to stand straight and upright .Wait whips? Why were whips needed at a town gathering? The people of her town were quiet and valued peace, whips were never needed for there to be order... unless something was preventing the people from co - operating. Slowly fear began to creep up her spine' I should have stayed at home', but it was too late beacause against her will she was shoved unceremoniously into the line. A boy who looked to have a large ego stepped out of the line, with his chest puffed out he raised his fists to one of the guards. He ran and was stabbed. The girl took back what she thought about her people and peace, today they were not her people, they were cowards. Looking toward the front of the line she saw a tent. 'It can't be that bad ' she whispered to herself. Looking back at the boy she convinced herself he was the one doing wrong, he should never have picked a fight and just

accepted? Who was she kidding! He wasscared probebly as much as anyone there. Since when did black clad men turn up and whip them around? ' Its too late now' she thought,' the consequences for not listening'. Finally it was her turn to enter the tent, the women before her walked out with a lost expression. Before she couldjd dwell on it she was pushed into the tent . The first thing she saw was extravagancy, silk, velvet, candles,' who is able to afford all this stu..', her thoughts were cut off by the second thing she saw. Upon a high chair( or should I write ' throne') sat a man cloaked in black. But it wasn't

the weird sence of colour that drawed her to him it was the eyes. She was drowning all of a sudden, then without her permission her feet strode over to him. He bent forward, some of his hair spilling over his shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. Again she was drowning, but only this time it was different ; she was being dragged into a pit of miserey, , all of her past being laid neatly like dominoes before her, her parents death; as if it was her fault, her sixth birthday; as if she unappreciated it. She was slowly being torn so she did the only thing to save herself; she fought back. Screaming profanities at the offending and thereafter pointing fingers at them, when they told her she was only seven and shouldn't talk as such, 'YOU TAUGHT ME HOW! After all I'm only seven!'. Then she was in the tent again, with the black haired man staring at her. He then leaned back and still stared. Moments went on, with him only whispering ,"Intresting", and her trembling. Finally he beckoned to someone behind him and whispered something that she strained to hear. Then the man from behind, a servent she presumed came forward and pulled her along with him, only they went out the back way."Wait, where are we going?" she asked,"Please miss, just come with me" ,he smiled encouragingly as if he'd done it a thousant times before. So she followed with her mouth dry into a black carriage, she barely had time to register what was happening when she fell, face forward onto the seat. Her last thought's were,'What have I done', before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>EEEEK! So what do y'all think? Should I carry on? I have A MASSIVE TWIST in the future! If you want me to carry on put up a review, even on WORD would do<p>

PRETTY PLEASE?!

Anyways sorry for grammer mistakes believe me I know alot of people who get extremely pissed and I've UNFORTUNATELY learned the hardway, but im a lazy ass... peace out


End file.
